User blog:Shigfugjum/Inazi, the Ninja Prodigy
Abilities Every second basic attack Inazi generates a Shadow Knife, up to a maximum of 5. Inazi throws a Shadow Knife with every basic attack, striking her primary target twice. The Shadow knife can critically strike and applies most on-hit effects; hits with Shadow Knife do not count towards generating counts of her other abilities. Shadow Knife is automatically toggled off when Inazi expends all her Shadow Knives. |leveling = AD}} |cooldown = 0.5 Seconds |cost = 1 Shadow Knife per attack |Ability2 |targeting = Shadow Knife is a toggled self-buff ability. |damagetype= |spelleffects= |onhiteffects= Shadow knives will trigger on-hit effects and can critically strike as normal. **''Shadow Knive’s'' damage will not be applied if Inazi is blinded or if her attacks are , or . |spellshield= |additional= *Bolts from Rhunaan's Hurricane will count towards generating Shadow Knives while Shadow Knife is toggled off, but only the primary target of Inazi's basic attack will be hit thrown Shadow Knives while toggled on. }} Inazi periodically generates a Fuuma, and can carry a maximum of 2. The time it takes to generate a Fuuma decreases with cooldown reduction. Inazi Throws a Fuuma in a target direction, damaging all enemy minions and monsters it passes through. When it reaches the end of its path, the Fuuma stops and spins in place for 4 seconds before disappearing, continuing to damage monsters and minions at that location. When the Fuuma hits an enemy champion, it damages them and sticks to them, slowing them for 2 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = 2 |cost = 1 |costtype = Fuuma |range = 675 |Ability2 |targeting = Fuuma Shuriken is a linear, pass-through skill shot with an ground targeted area of effect component |damagetype =Physical |projectile = true |spelleffects = area of effect |spelleffects-type= area |onhiteffects = |spellshield =will block the damage and absorb the projectile. |additional = }} Inazi generates a Wire Trap every fifth basic attack, up to a maximum of three. Inazi places a 500 unit-length invisible wire trap on the ground that lasts for 2 minutes. The trap detonates when an enemy champion moves through it, dealing magic damage to nearby enemies and marking them as Surprised for 3 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = 3 |cost = 1 |costtype = Wire Trap |range = 300 |Ability2 |targeting = Razor Wire is an ground targeted linear are of effect ability. |damagetype =Magic |projectile = false |spelleffects = area of effect |spelleffects-type= area |onhiteffects = |spellshield =will block the damage and prevent the ‘Surprise’ debuff. |additional = }} Inazi generates a Doll Part whenever she kills an enemy unit. When Inazi collects Doll Parts, she generates one Decoy Doll. Scoring a kill or assist on an enemy champion instantly generates one Decoy Doll. Inazi can carry up to 2 Decoy Dolls, at which point this passive is disabled. Inazi teleports to a nearby location and enters stealth for 2 seconds, leaving behind a Decoy Doll that lasts for 8 seconds. The Doll has HP, is targetable by any ability or effect that targets champions, and remains for 10 seconds. Inazi can cast Substitution as a target spell on an existing Decoy Doll. Doing so causes Inazi to swap positions with the doll, entering stealth for 1 second. Using Substitution in this manner does not expend a Decoy Doll. |leveling = |cooldown = 4 seconds |cost = 1 |costtype = Decoy Doll |range = 400 |Ability2 |targeting = Substitution is a ground targeted blink. |damagetype = |projectile = |spelleffects = |spelleffects-type= |onhiteffects = |spellshield = |additional = *Decoy Doll can be targeted by ally effects that usually only target champions, such as Nami’s Ebb and Flow *Decoy Doll counts as a champion for the purposes of auto targeted abilities that prioritize enemy champions. *Inazi can use Substitution to apply 'Surprised' to nearby enemies, but only if they lose vision on her. If they can still see her (such as with a vision ward), Inazi does not apply the debuff. }} Quotes Upon Selection: “I’ve got everything a Ninja needs: Grace, Precision, Discipline, and a just enough Luck.” Moving: “Can’t Hesitate.” “Time for some Ninja speed.” “Way ahead of you.” “Quickly, but quietly…” Attacking an Enemy “Can’t escape!” “Just like target practice.” “I’ve got a knife with your name on it.” “I don’t need friends – I have knives.” Attacking a Surprised Enemy: “Surprise! Ha!” “You’re wide open!” “Man, they never see it coming.” Attacking an Enemy Draven: “Bet you can’t catch this!” Taunt: “Are you ready for Ionia’s soon-to-be greatest warrior? I know I am.” “Hold this shuriken for me. Hands too full? That’s okay, you can use your torso instead. How you ask? Here, I’ll show you.” “I don’t need to be a Ninja Master to take someone like you down.” Special Taunt – Zed: “Zed, this has been a long time coming for you!” “There’s no escaping to the shadows this time Zed!” “This isn’t just about ‘balance’ – it’s about justice!” Special Taunt – Shen: “Just to let you know, I was going easy on you in practice earlier.” “You think you know how strong I am? Think again!” Special Taunt – Akali: “Akali! Akali, over here! Hey! ….That’s okay, I’ll catch up after the match!” “Omigosh, it’s Akali! C’mon Inazi, keep it together.” Special Taunt – Kennen: “Hey Kennen. Shocked to see me?” “We’ll see if your eyes can track this, Kennen.” Joke: *her Joke animation is her attempting a one-handed handstand, before falling over* “Balance…in all…things…!...or not.” “Grace. Discipline. Luck….Gravity…” “Secret Art! Falling-Over-Jutsu!” Special Joke – Shen: “Hrghhhhh!...Oof! That was the wind, I swear, let me try again.” “I’m ready for the next lesson. Uh, maybe one more demonstration?” Special Joke – Akali: “Akali, watch this cool trick! Uh, I meant to do that! It’s a bluffing technique, to get them to lower their guard! “Maybe this will get Akali to notice me…I hope Akali didn’t notice me…” Toggling on Shadow Knife: “Twice the fun.” Casting Razor Wire: “And now we wait.” “The look on their faces.” Casting Decoy Doll: “I didn’t invent the bait-and-switch: I perfected it.” “And now you don’t.” “Into the night…” Placing a Ward: “Preperation for the unseen.” “You can’t sneak up on a Ninja.” “I’ll be doing the surprising here. When Ally Shen Casts ‘Stand United’ On Inazi: “I thought Ninja’s were supposed to work alone.” “Ugh, getting saved by Sensei again.” When Being Killed by Shen: “Okay, I guess I have a little more to learn, Sensei.” When Scoring a Kill on Shen: “Ha! Looks like I’m one step closer to being a Ninja Master!” When Being Killed by Akali: “Killed by…Akali…Best day EVER!!!” “*gasp* She noticed me!” Scoring a Kill on Akali: “Sorry! I’ll make it up to you later, I promise!” When being Killed by Zed: “Ugh…I wasn’t strong enough…I’m sorry…” “This isn’t over Zed…I’ll be back…” When Scoring a Kill on Zed: “Justice, Zed! You’re finished!” “I did it. I avenged everyone…” Quotes When Buying Items: Boots of Speed – “Speed – the fundamental skill of any ninja.” Ninja Tabi – “I mean, it has ‘Ninja’ in the name. It’s obviously the best choice.” Infinity Edge – “Ninjas are supposed to be subtle, but hey, if it gets the job done.” Phantom Dancer – “The perfect combination of speed and deadly precision – just like me.” Statik Shiv – “Kennen’s not the only one who can use lightning.” Rapidfire Cannon – “I mean, guns aren’t really a Ninja thing, but I’m sure I can make it work.” Rhunaan’s Hurricane – “Of course I know how to use a bow. As a Ninja, I’m trained to be proficient with almost any weapon.” Last Whiper – “Every defense has a hole. Every armor has its weakness.” Lord Dominik’s Regards – “I don’t know who this ‘Dominik’ is, but I admire his taste in weapons.” Bloodthirster – “Bloodthirster? Sounds a little messy for my style.” Quicksilver Shash – “A Ninja like myself is a master escape artist.” Yomous’s Ghostblade – “I’ve heard of this artifact. I better be careful with it.” Additional + Changelog Inazi was a champion who I begin designing way back in season 4. Her core 'gimmick' was to make a manaless marksman that couldn't just spam abilities without heed - hence, an ammo system was developed. As such, much of her development was done far prior to the preseason 6 changes to marksman items and masteries, and did not account for things like Thunderlord's or Rhunaan bolts being able to crit. I elected not to adjust her kit for these things, hoping to showcase her base kit January 18 2015: Published. January 19 2015: Fixed a typo where it said her basic attack range was 125 - it now says her correct basic attack range of 550 January 20 2015: Reworded her Q so it was more explicit with how it works. Category:Custom champions